Keep Your Enemies Closer
by 8bit Prince
Summary: Mei's new adventure as a trainer proved to be exhilarating and exciting- until her path began to constantly cross with a hot-tempered Plasma grunt who may have more to himself than he lets on. With a headstrong trainer and cynical, stubborn criminal constantly butting heads, will anything work out for either of them? [MeixPlasma grunt]
1. Prologue- Where the Path Begins

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon]**

**Hey there! Just some quick notes before we get this started: this fic will be a mix of gameverse and animeverse, and the rating may go slightly above T due to language, minor adult content, and violence. Though school is right around the corner for me, I will attempt to get the first few chapters and general plot up as soon as I can! Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy this and stay tuned along the way! Thank you!**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE-_**

**_"Where the Path Begins"_**

_"Today is the day! Journeys always start somewhere- mine starts here. Professor Juniper sent a woman to help me start. Her assistant, more like it. I'll be traveling all over Unova. I'm set with everything- supplies and all! There's no doubt I'm ready for this. It's obvious my mom's been reluctant about letting me do this, but she knows how many battles I've won and how well I can fend for myself. Lately, I've also been looking through my old textbooks and reading up on all kinds of Pokemon. I wonder what mine will be like..."_

The relaxed silence was broken by a voice that echoed from below the staircase, "Mei, are you ready yet?"

"As I'll ever be!" She called back with a bright smile as she gathered her journal and pen, stuffing the items into the bag strapped over her shoulder. The pacing and flitting gaze had already been done with and she was certain she fully prepared. After all, she's been anticipating this for weeks now. Mei took a quick glance at her mirror, adjusting her visor and bag strap. She was clad in a thick rose cardigan, shorts, and leggings to accommodate the Autumn weather. She had postponed receiving her very own Pokemon for six years, as most would receive their first at age ten or eleven. Though her new Pokemon would not be the first one she'd handled. Regardless, she was exhilarated. When the time would come for her to receive her own Pokemon, she'd jump on the opportunity like a caged Pidove. Every other night, she'd dream of her adventure. She'd dream of the Pokemon she'd meet and the places she'd see. Trotting down the stairs, she grabbed her Xtranciever from the living room table. Her mother's hands were busy scrubbing at the dishes, the hiss of running water mingling with the murmuring of the television set.

"I'll be heading out now, Mom." Mei gave the older woman a peck on the cheek as she made her way to the door.

"Remember, big green hat! Her name's-"

"Bianca, got that!" She nearly memorized the instructions by now.

The girl waved goodbye before exiting the house, the door closing behind her with a _clunk_! She was met with the crisp, morning air of a drowsy Tuesday.

"Hey!" Mei's attention was drawn to the raven haired childhood friend that made his way over, his little sister following closely at his side. He placed his hands on his hips. "Have you gotten your Pokemon yet?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Not yet, but I'm on my way right now. Professor Juniper's assistant is giving me one and I'm going to meet her."

"If you get a Pokemon, take really good care of it, ok?" Hugh's sister piped in. He glanced at her, before nodding in concurrence.

Mei knelt down and look into the girl's eyes, speaking with a sincere and genuine tone, "You can _bet_ on that."

"Well, enough with the chit chat, let's go get your Pokemon. I've got something in mind, but I need someone I trust other than my partner Pokemon. I'm not saying you're better than me, but I've got to be honest, you have some potential." Mei crossed her arms and shot him a light, playful glare that said "I'm not sure whether I should thank or punch you". In fact, Hugh knew Mei had potential from the first time she'd handled a Pokemon. He turned to his little sister and gave her back a soft pat. "You can head back home, 'kay?"

The young lass nodded and beamed a smile, "Okay, big brother! Bye-bye, Mei!" And with that, she gave her brother's companion a quick embrace before trotting back to the house.

He watched her go before looking back at the brunette. "Alright, let's go find that girl!"

* * *

"Where do you think she'd be?"Mei heard her friend muse, scanning the passing faces as they made their way down the block.

"I'm not so sure but we can drop by the cafe and check there. It's nearby anyway." It'd be understandable to check the more popular areas of the city, such as the cafe, first. Personally, there wasn't much to Aspertia and even if it was time consuming, there weren't many places to check. Aspertia was a fairly small city, so the task of finding this woman should not have been so difficult. Though it proved otherwise.

Mei brought her scarf above her mouth, relishing the warmth as she took in the early morning vibe of the city. Life moved at the very same steady, normal pace. She'd greet the same old woman by the flowershop down the block on the right. Mr. Harb would be on a jog with his Herdier by 9 PM sharp. Today seemed no different, but in truth, it was a turning point to be marked in a journal.

Hugh, in the meanwhile, moved off some feet away to take a look down another street. Allowing her thoughts to carry her away for a moment, Mei's face was suddenly met with knitted fabric, "Oof!" Nearly stuttering a quick apology, she peered up at the tall figure she so happened to bump into. Maroon locks contrasted sharply with the cyan orbs that were so preoccupied with glaring at her. A Munna bobbed drowsily beside the stranger, appearing as if it would almost drift into slumber. The man was dressed appropriately with a navy blue sweater and cream muffler wrapped comfortably around his neck. His tone was nastier than she had expected as he growled, "Watch where you're going."

Mei was taken aback by the harsh and rude response, pursing her lips and biting back her own retort. Luckily enough, Hugh came back in time before a scene was caused and took hold of her arm. He knew Mei would have been quick to act and apologized in her stead, even if he didn't appear so willing to either. "Uh sorry, sir..." Hugh gave his friend a swift look as if to say, "C'mon, don't waste your time on him."

The man's gaze lingered a bit longer, shifting between the two before it was averted. He mulled them over curtly, "Tch. You better be."

Mei was never one to have too short of a temper, but when the chords are struck, it wouldn't be pleasant. Her companion had to pull her forward and away. The ravenette grumbled under his breath, "Geez, what's _his_ damage? Stick up his ass?"

She looked past her shoulder at the cantankerous stranger. Mei scoffed and adjusted her cardigan as Hugh released her. "Whether he has a stick up his ass or not, he needs an attitude check and fast." Hugh snickered at Mei's comment with a small smirk spreading over his lips. The duo continued on their way.

"Wait a minute, I think we should check the lookout before anything else. There could be a good chance she'd be there."

Mei tapped her chin. It was the most popular location in Aspertia City, and it earned such a title for its magnificent view. They were simply checking places nearby, but what Hugh was saying seemed logical enough. "Y'know that's a pretty good idea! Let's go!" She immediately took off to the destination with Hugh following suit.

* * *

Mei and Hugh raced up the concrete steps with no time to waste and sure enough, a big green hat was in plain sight. Bianca was standing by the railing, enchanted by the breathless sight of the nearby lake and string of mountains in the distance.

Mei took a step forward whereas Hugh stood his ground behind her. "You go on ahead, I'll wait here. Don't take too long!"

She nodded, "Sure." Hastily making her way up the stairs, she approached the blonde.

"What a view! It's sooo pretty!" Bianca, who'd been busy marveling the lookout, beat Mei to a greeting as she was aware of her presence. She turned and gave a bright smile, "Oh, hello! My name's Bianca, I'm an assistant to Professor Juniper! By the way, do you know someone by the name of 'Mei'?"

She confirmed the inquiry politely, "That's me!"

"Ah! It's very nice to meet you. I have a really important request to ask you! Will you help us complete the Pokedex?"

Mei answered with no hesitation, her eyes bright with excitement, "I'd be glad to!"

Bianca beamed at the girl's eagerness. To see rookie trainers off as they leap into a new world of adventure gave her a strong sense of enthusiasm and liveliness in her own sense. "Thanks so much! Your support will help Professor Juniper's research move forward! Anyway, filling up the Pokedex is totally fun!"

"It's an honor to help out, really! I wouldn't expect anything less than enjoyable from this."

"Alrighty then! Ta-daaa!" She presented Mei with a case containing three Pokeballs. The brunette's heart raced at the mere sight of them. "In here is the Pokemon that will be your partner! Go on, pick one!"

Mei bit her lip. She knew as much as having to choose between three basic types of Pokemon: Fire, Water, and Grass. After lengthy debates with herself, she simply couldn't reach a conclusion on which Pokemon she desired the most. Since she didn't know which Pokemon was in each Pokeball, she decided that she'd pick at random. She closed her eyes, hand hovered over the one on the farthest left...then the middle...the farthest right...and back around. Her hand grazed across the cool material of a Pokeball and it closed over it. Eyes still covered, she took the ball into her palm and pressed the button to release the chosen Pokemon.

"Tep...Tepi..." Mei finally allowed herself to open her eyes. Before her was a rather skittish female Tepig.

"Good choice! By the way, would you like to give a nickname to Tepig?"

The Fire type had stumbled to hide behind Bianca's leg, giving a curious look at Mei. "Hm, I'm thinking...Lulu? Do you like that?" The Pokemon took a step away from the safety of Bianca's legs, nose twitching curiously with the nickname.

Bianca clasped her hands together, "What a cute name!"

"Thank you!" Mei giggled and knelt to reach out and caress Lulu's head, taking the Tepig into her arms when it seemed ready.

"Now that you've got your Pokemon, I'll give you this, too- a Pokedex!" Cradling Lulu with one arm, Mei accepted the device gratefully with her other hand. "Do you know how it works?"

She'd dreamed of the day she'd finally get to hold one! "Yup! It records the data of the Pokemon I come across."

"Mhmm, so Professor Juniper wants you to carry it, visit a lot places, and meet all the Pokemon in the Unova region!"

"Hey, how long are you planning to keep me waiting?", Hugh called from behind Mei, coming up from below the stairs to see what has been holding her up. He immediately took notice of the Tepig in her arms, a small grin playing at his lips. "So that's your partner, huh? That's great! My sister already said so, but take really, really good care of your Pokemon." That's when he noticed what was in her other hand. "What's that you're holding?"

Mei began, "It's a Pokedex. Professor Juniper needed help taking down information on all the Pokemon in Unova, so I agreed to take one on my journey."

Hugh seemed to be pondering over something before speaking up defiantly, "Please give me a Pokedex, too! I want to get stronger. If I have a Pokedex, I can learn more about Pokemon...that'll make me tougher, won't it?"

Bianca laughed uneasily, "Um...who are you again?"

"I'm Hugh. I'm going to travel the Unova region with my Pokemon partner in order to search for something very important!"

The blonde was silent for a moment, green orbs focused in contemplating before she finally reached a decision. "Well, ok! I don't really get it, but going on a journey is always good! Anyway, I just happen to have another Pokedex on me! It looks like Pokemon distribution has really changed compared to two years ago, so the more, the merrier!" She retrieved the other device and passed it to Hugh, who gave a small bow and 'Thank you' to express his gratitude. Bianca added, "Oh, I thought of something really cool! You both have Pokemon, right? Why don't you have a Pokemon battle?"

Mei turned to the boy with a wide smirk. "That sounds like a great idea. How 'bout it, Hugh?"

He couldn't agree more. "Sure, let's see how good a Trainer you are!" Taking a Pokeball from his bag, he withdrew an Oshawott. Mei recognized the Pokemon as the one he had hatched from an egg.

She gave her partner a light scratch under the chin, which was gladly accepted. "You ready for your first battle, Lulu?" It gave her a look of sheepish concurrence. Hugh and Mei made some distance between them and Bianca settled in the sidelines.

Hugh advocated, "Ladies first."

Mei leaned down to allow Lulu to step off and away from her arms and onto the makeshift arena. She was undoubtedly pumped. She had battled countless times in the past, but not with Pokemon that were her own. "Lulu, get a head start with Tackle!" The Fire Pig, on the other hand, was not accustomed to battling, but it put its best foot forward and took off. It barreled towards the Oshawott, but the attack was easily dodged with a sidestep.

"Give 'em your own Tackle, Oshawott!" The Tepig was caught off guard and she came to a skidding stop to turn and evade the move. She wasn't quick enough to avoid the opponents attack and was thrown back near the lookout's railing. Mei flinched and watched in anticipation and worry as her Tepig struggled to get back on its feet.

She would have to try a different tactic for now as mere Tackling won't make the battle advance. It would be best if she lower the opponent's stats before taking anymore steps forward. "Let's try Tail Whip, Lulu." The Tepig turned and wagged its tail.

Hugh scoffed. Perceiving the move as a wasted turn, he commanded, "Tackle, again!" The water type charged at the other, but the tables turned as it was able to jump and avoid the attack this time. Mei watched closely.

"Quick, another Tail Whip!" As Oshawott recovered from the impact, Lulu came around again to repeatedly swing its tail across the opposing Pokemon's face.

With Oshawott's Defense lowered considerably, Mei continued with Tackling and dodging. Soon enough, Hugh's Pokemon ran short of stamina and the battle came to an end as Oshawott fainted. Her first battled resulted in a victory! She gave a triumphant whoop and she took Lulu into her arms in a proud hug.

Admitting defeat, Hugh sighed praised his Pokemon for its effort before returning it to its Pokeball. She was stronger than he anticipated. But it was just beginners luck, right? Besides he wanted go easy on her. "Hmph. It's different than battling with wild Pokemon. Well, whatever. I'm just happy to know you're a trainer I can count on. I'm heading off first. Get stronger, okay?" He thanked Bianca once more before turning and making his way back down the stairs. Mei and Bianca soon took their leave to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

With Lulu in top condition again, the two girls exited the Pokemon Center and were soon greeted by Mei's mother and Hugh's little sister.

The older woman took notice of the blonde, "Oh! Nice to meet you! You must be Bianca, right?" She looked over to the Pokemon that stood by her daughter's side. It shied away behind the brunette's legs, heat radiating from its body due to the older woman's attention. "Mei, you picked Tepig? Aw she looks like a sweetie!"

Hugh's sister came forward to hand over two Town Maps. "This is from me!"

Mei accepted them with a wide smile, "Thanks so much!"

Bianca piped in and wondered, "Huh? There are two of them..."

"I want Mei to give the other one to my big brother."

Mei's mother nodded, "That's a good idea! Even if it is a single road to the ocean, having a Town Map is always nice." Turning to her daughter, she took hold of her shoulders, speaking firmly, "Now I want you to take good care of yourself. Even if I'm not around to nag you, don't' stay too late and always get a good nights rest! Stay bundled up in weather like this or else you'll catch a cold. D-"

Mei rolled her eyes with a grin, "Mom, I know all of that already!" She was soon pulled into her mother's tight embrace. Arms closing around her back, she pressed her face into the crook of her mother's neck. Ah, she told herself she wouldn't cry!

"Okay, okay, I just...wanted to make sure." Her mother pulled away slightly, "G'bye, kiddo. Stay safe, alright? And don't forget to enjoy yourself! This is supposed to be exciting! Take Tepig and go see many different Pokemon and people."

"I sure will, Mom. I'll probably drop by every now and then, too!"

Bianca sniffed "Aww, you guys! Just watching this makes me happy!"

The group soon dispersed with some kind goodbyes. Bianca headed back to the Professor's lab in Nuvema. Mei's mother would take Hugh's sister back to her house and carry on with the daily chores. As for Mei...well, she had the entirety of Unova before her eyes. Her adventure was just starting to unfold.


	2. Pokenapping Mayhem

**I apologize for the wait! As announced a while ago with an author's note, the beginning of this fic had been altered slightly. But the plotline will remain the same. Since I've actually written quite a lot of future chapters, some might come faster than others! I'm sorry if this one seems a bit sloppy, I just didn't want you guys to wait too long! Reviews give me a great amount of inspiration, so you are welcome to leave one anytime! Thank you for tuning in and I hope you enjoy this decently sized chapter! **

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_"Pokenapping Mayhem"_**

Lazy, fluffed clouds rolled over the blue carpet over Driftveil. The waves lapped calmly at the port's concrete, hulking metal boats resting at in its waters. Today was the annual Driftveil Contest Spectacular. Although the Contest Spectacular was indigenous to Hoenn, they were beginning to be introduced slowly into Unova as a homely treat for those from Hoenn. Among the calmness of the city, a group of bustling contestant gathered near the port at Cypron Park.

"Are you ready, Bonabelle?" Mei lips curled into a bright smile as she tied a baby blue ribbon around her Lilligant's neck. The duo had been practicing their performance months prior. It'd been nearly five months after she began her journey as an official trainer. Though she hadn't explored too much of Unova yet, she took her time with each destination. She even earned her first badge at Aspertia from Cheren. With diligence and dedication, Lulu had evolved into Pignite. Mei already met so many Pokemon on the way and her team had expanded to six with ten other Pokemon stored in the PC. Although Dex researching was fun and all, contests came to a close personal favorite.

As a child, Mei found a particular fondness in school Contests. She hasn't won first place before, but the excitement and beauty in the event was all she needed. Her mother's praise was also taken warmly. As for her father...he "never had the time" to be around to watch her performances. Hugh never liked Contests, but he always attended them anyway. This time, he was running a bit late, but he promised to treat her to bubble tea as compensation.

Feeling a finger had tapped gently at her shoulder, Mei turned to see who it was. A middle aged woman, no older than 35, stood before her, green orbs swimming with worry. "Excuse me, but have you seen my Lillipup? He was right beside me one moment, but gone the next...He's very sweet, and not the kind to simply run off like this." Her lips curved downward to a pout.

Mei straightened and gave an apologetic frown, "I'm sorry I haven't, ma'am." After a quick second of consideration, she figured she couldn't have left the woman with just that, "We have some time left before the competition starts, so I can help you look for him."

A relieved look came over her as she smiled, a hand over her heart, "Thank you, dear, I would appreciate that very much! I'm Meridith." She held out a had towards Mei, to which she accepted with an amiable smile, "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I'm very grateful for the help."

"You can call me Mei! It's no problem at all, really." Mei laughed gently and politely. If it were her Pokemon, she would have done the same. She turned to her Lilligant, leaned down slightly with her hands resting on her knees, "Bonabelle, we're gonna help Meridith for a little while, okay? Lillipup must be lost somewhere nearby, so we need to find him." The grass type nodded understandingly.

"Cinccino! Sweetheart, where are you?" The two looked over to the direction of the voice. A younger lady just some feet away appeared to be stuck with the same predicament.

"Looks like she's missing her Pokemon, too." Meridith sighed and cupped a cheek with her hand, the other fiddling with the strap of her shoulder bag. Mei pondered. Something wasn't quite right. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for this to happen but something didn't seem quite right with this situation.

Mei looked back at Meridith with a soft smile, "We should look around first before spreading out, right? We don't want Lillipup getting too far." Suddenly, she heard a yell arise from among the crowd of contestants. It distinct among the chatting and all heads were eventually turned towards the commotion, wondering what had happened. Then another. Mei and Meridith had stopped in their tracks. They could hear a voice yell "Help! Someone please help! Something's got my Emolga!" There was a string of confusion and concern. Then another voice pointed out an odd device in the sky that held the struggling Emogla in a glass-like container. The murmurs of nervousness grew louder and louder. No one knew what do. They wanted to help but didn't know what to do. There was a chance of harming the Emogla if they chose to attack the contraption it was being held in. Mei had stood there, astounded and unsure of what to do. And then there was panic. More strange machines had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and before the people could react, they started to scoop up Pokemon.

"O-oh my! What's going on!?" Meridith yelped as she attempted to speak above the yelling and commotion.

Mei was stunned and in a moment of confusion. "I-I'm not too sure!" Gathering herself, she turned to her companion, "I think it's best if you go to the Pokemon Center and stay there for now, Meridith! I'll see what I can help with here and try to find Lillipup!" Bonabelle had remained close to her, a leafy arm pressed to her trainer's arm. Mei glanced around in an agitated confusion among the mayhem. Pokemon and their trainers were scrambling like startled Combee. Who was behind all of this?

"I-It's not safe for you either, Mei!" The older woman uttered with a lock of concern. If she were to leave for a Pokemon Center, it would be best if Mei came too. Situations like this were dangerous.

The brunette grinned brightly to reassure her, "It's okay, I can handle this. You should get going before things get worse. I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center as soon as possible." Though worried, Meridith knew that the look in Mei's eyes meant there was no arguing about her determination. And with a lingering moment of hesitation, she left Mei with the best of luck. Turning her attention back to the situation at hand, Mei noticed a Roggenrola bumbling towards her, running as fast as it could to escape a hovering contraption that was hot on its trail. Acting swiftly and without much thought, Mei dove to pull it into her arms and away from the device. The Roggenrola trembled in her arms. She glanced over her shoulder to find that the device had only gone and nabbed a Deerling instead.

"Bonnie, we need to get you back-" Mei looked behind her, but her Lilligant was nowhere to be seen. Wide with panic, aqua orbs glanced around restlessly to find the whereabouts of her Pokemon. She soon spotted Bonabelle a few feet away, standing defiantly between one of those contraptions and two Marill. The Lilligant had been keeping the traps at bay, launching Energy Balls to shoot them down from the air. However it was not an easy feat. One was taken down but another would soon come around. "Bonabelle-!" But before Mei could rush towards them and save the three Pokemon, two traps came from behind them and swept up the Marill and Bonabelle. Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth opening to yell but nothing came. She almost couldn't muster a word but she wasted no time in running after her Lilligant. The throng of panicked people obscured her path even further and Bonabelle was only getting farther and farther away.

Mei finally stopped and stood there, defeated with a shaky breath and cold blood. Her chest hurt and tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. Her head was reeling. There was no use in chasing it. She didn't have a means of shooting it down...The Roggenrola in her arms was too petrified to help. Mei had brought Lulu along with her but that would only put the Pignite at a similar risk. She couldn't lose Lulu too...

"Damn, I should have returned her to her Pokeball when I had the chance! Damnit..." Her shoulders tensed as she took deep breaths, attempting to gather her composure. No, she wasn't giving up just yet. She searched for an answer and held the frightened Roggenrola close to her chest. Crowds had dispersed into a tumult of panic and uncertainty. Pokemon were being swept up by the netted devices one after another. In an agitated sweat, competitors were wondering where their Pokemon have gone and who could have took them. Security shouted that everyone should return their Pokemon from their Pokeballs and tried desperately to find out what was the cause of the chaos while trying to save what Pokemon they could. Parents who had come simply to see the Contest huddled their children close to their bodies as they fled the scene. Most Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs in time but others were not. Whoever planned this must have noticed the vulnerability the Pokemon were in, all placed in an open area like food on a platter.

'These Pokemon have to be taken somewhere…but where?' The authorities that were already present were calling in reinforcements. Although they were able to save some Pokemon , more were being taken than they could handle. The hovering devices that carried the Pokemon away were slow enough to follow closely. Perhaps she could track one and find out where it was going. Some meters away, Mei caught a glimpse of a man loading a few snagged Pokemon onto a dark Jeep parked in the shadow of two buildings. Brows furrowed with contempt, she held the Roggenrola closer to her chest and weaved through the agitated crowd carefully, keeping a sharp eye on the distant figure. She'd have to tail them and find out where the Pokemon were being taken. She was positive that wherever it was going, Bonabelle and Meridith's Lillipup were too.

* * *

Before Mei could trace the Jeep, she'd left the Roggenrola with a policeman who had taken it back to safety in a nearby police station. The vehicle had gone quite a ways outside Driftveil City, traveling rather deep into Route 6. It was difficult for Mei to keep in safe distance but she maintained a safe position behind the Jeep. She kept in mind not to stray too far or to close. She stayed hidden behind the thick tree trunks. Finally, Mei spotted a clearing in the woods ahead. It seems they've reached the destination. As the truck moved into the large clearing, Mei skirted the perimeters, ducked low behind bushes.

Her heart beat on adrenaline as her eyes scanned the area, evaluating the svenario. There couldn't have been more than ten of those crooks in the area. Several larger trucks were lined up with each one steadily being loaded with cages of various Pokemon. Some sat dejected against the clear glass-like material of the cages. Others thrashed furiously in containment, slashing and clawing at the glass. The influx of Pokemon seemed to be dwindling now, but they still had a considerable amount locked up in cages. Just to play it safe, she couldn't rush onto the scene without a strategy. She caught the conversation between two grunts a few feet away. The taller of the two stood on the sidelines, watching the loading process with folded arms. A Bisharp stood at his side, keeping a vigilant eye on the surrounding area. Their backs were turned to her and she could barely make out portions of the conversation. Creeping her way closer to them behind the bushes, their words finally became clear enough.

The shorter grunt handed over the datapad, "T-that'll be a total count of 35 assorted Pokemon, sir. Just what Mister Colress asked for."

The tall grunt's eyes scanned over the device, scrolling through the list of Pokemon, his Bisharp remaining close by. "Alright...we should be ready to go soon. Secure the loading docks and keep the Pokemon well fed during the trip." Mei's eyes narrowed slightly. It seemed that he was the one in charge at the moment and if her eyes didn't deceive her, the device he was holding seemed to control the barrier locks on all the cages. Perhaps she could take him down and disrupt the entire process altogether long enough to release as many Pokemon as she can. Retrieving the datapad was, though probably difficult, the best option. Returning to the city and calling the police would be time consuming. By the time the authorities reached them, the crooks might as well be out and gone already. She brushed a long strand of hair over her shoulder and pulled out a Pokeball from her bag. She was afraid to release Lulu from her Pokeball in such an ill situation, but the situation called for it. The Pignite was withdrawn from the Pokeball and Mei pressed a finger to her lips, signaling the Pokemon to keep a low volume.

She knelt down before Lulu and whispered lowly, "Alright...on my count, use Flamethrower to throw off that Bisharp, 'kay?" The Pignite's movepool was reliable in that her attacks would do twice the damage, thanks to the type match-up. Bisharp was a Dark and Steel type, so anyone of Lulu's attacks should pack quite the punch if executed successfully. Mei had confidence in that her Pokemon could handle these crooks. Lulu had grown quite strong since their first battle. She no longer hid behind Mei's leg when approached by a stranger. Her trainer's hot attitude seemed to have rubbed off on her. Mei took a deep breath and the two prepared themselves.

"1...2...3!" She called out as her Pignite took a deep breath, heaving a great burst of flame towards the Bisharp and two grunts. However, they weren't quick enough. The Bisharp had keener senses than Mei anticipated and it noticed the attack beforehand. It leapt out of the way, a large spot of singed grass left in its place. The two grunts had noticed in time as well and had jumped away from the flames.

"Oof!" The shorter, blonde grunt had fallen onto his bum, gaping widely at the sudden attack. He stared at the burnt spot of grass. Arceus...that could have been them! He looked at his taller companion with worried eyes. This was the first time he had been deployed onto the field. He was told it was better than storage management, but now it did not seem so appealing. "W-what are we gonna do..."

With a harsh gaze, Mei demanded boldly, "Let those Pokemon go."

The taller grunt, on the other hand did not appear fazed. He simply huffed and brushed off a chip of charred grass from his vest. Her attention was drawn to his features for a fleeting second. That annoying head of red hair and icy azure eyes appeared familiar and suddenly she was hit with a strange but striking moment of "de ja vu".

**_-Flashback-_**

_Having taken a rest at a nearby Pokemon Center in Floccesy Town, she was set to push forward again. The Pidoves in the trees above sang their songs and flitted from branch to branch. She felt as if she may have traveled the route before, perhaps when she was a small child. Though her family rarely ventured far out of the city, she certainly remembered its tranquility. She craned to head to peer up at the sign. Floccesy Ranch..._

_Mei took a step past the sign to take a quick look and see what the area may have to offer. It was a quaint ranch with a small herd of Mareep west of a large barn. Streaks of sunlight finally began to peek through the stubborn clouds, dotting the fields in light. The air was just the right temperature here. She giggled as she watched Lulu sniff tentatively at the flowers that sprinkled the field. Taking a look around, a spiked head of raven locks instantly caught her attention. "Hugh!"_

_He looked up at the call of his name to find that Mei had finally caught up with him. His lips pulled up in a smile. It was about time she came around. Hands stuffed into his pockets in a carefree manner, Hugh made his way towards her, "Yo, what brings you here?"_

_"Your sister wanted me to hand this to you. It's really convenient that I ran into you here." She pulled a map from her bag and passed it over to the boy._

_He gave the map a quick one over before closing the tool and placing it in his bag. "She didn't have to do that...Thanks to you, too by the way." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lowly. "It hasn't been that long and you've already helped me out." _

_The brunette waved a hand dismissively, a cheeky grin set wide, "Ah, no need to thank me! But hey, you're going to repay me some day, yeah?"_

_He stuck his tongue at her and gave her a half-hearted remark, "In your dreams, pigtails."_

_They were soon greeted by an elderly couple, a Herdier following closely behind them, "We didn't know we had visitors!" The old man addressed the two teenagers with a hospitable attitude. Specks of mud and evidence of hard field work crusted over his gloves and overalls. Wrinkles adorned the edges of his eyes. "I'm the owner of this ranch. And this is my wife." He gestured to the woman beside him. She smiled warmly and nodded._

_Mei was the first to speak, "It's nice to meet you! This is a very lovely ranch your have here, too." Her gaze wandered over to the lush greenery and grazing Mareep._

_"Thank you, miss! Er, by the way, you didn't happen to see a Herdier around, have you? I can't quite figure out where it went. Our two Herdier are always together and this is the first time one has wandered off, so I'm a little worried." He frowned slightly as he explained their predicament._

_Hugh, on the other hand, seemed shocked and a tad irritated, "You're a little worried? Are you kidding me?! Your Pokemon might be lost forever! Whatever, I'll look for it!" And with that he took off like a bullet._

_Mei reassured the old couple with a light laugh, "I'm sorry, he gets worked up over these kinds of things. Don't worry, we'll help you find your Herdier."_

_The owners wife shook her head, "It's not a problem at all. We really appreciate the help. I think it's probably just playing somewhere in the ranch."_

* * *

_Mei stood at the foot of the cluster of trees located behind the barn. Hugh spoke up beside her, "Did Herdier...wander somewhere back there?"_

_"I don't know, but it won't hurt to take a look around just in case. Let's go." They proceeded deeper into the small woods. They went along winding and twisting paths and ducked under low branches. Pokemon would occasionally skitter across them, but none were Herdier._

_Hugh murmured, "It's weird for a Pokemon to just wander off like that...In a worst case scenario, it might be involved in some trouble."_

_"Yawrp!" The duo perked at the bark that echoed among the trees. They rushed towards the area where it could have originated. The path diverged left and right._

_"That sounded pretty close. I'll check over here." Hugh decided to take the path to the left._

_Mei nodded and turned right, "I'll go deeper in and have a look." Further along the trail, she began to approach a clearing. Thin sunlight peeked shyly from behind the clouds above to spill out into the clearing and paint the grass in a soft green and yellow glow. To her relief, she spotted the missing Herdier playing in the grass. However it wasn't alone. The silhouette standing nearby could not have been missed. Their back was towards her, arms folded as they appeared to be watching over the Herdier, who was now barking excitedly, as if asking the stranger to come play. They spoke but their voice was drowned out by the distance between them and rustling of the foliage. Trying to piece together the words, they seemed to be murmuring something about their boss._

_Hugh's voice came from the north, "Sounds like you found it! I'll head back and tell owners!"_

_Mei could have responded, but her attention was on the possible culprit of the missing Herdier. "Excuse me? Hello?" She came closer, observing them cautiously and identifying the character as male. His attire wasn't...casual, or at least, something you'd see on a daily basis. A thick, black vest was fitted over his chest with an oddly familiar emblem embroidered into it. His mouth, as well as the rest of his body, were clad in a tight grey fabric. Pokeballs were strapped securely on the belt that hung around his hips. The outfit was topped by a black, militaristic beret that was adorned with a white "X"._

_Lulu had skittered off to cower behind a nearby tree, eyeing the two as they conversed. He gave an audible sigh and his shoulder slumped as he found that he wasn't so alone, "I will never have my peace, will I? What do you want?"_

_Mei took a closer look. Red hair...blue eyes...snarky attitude..."Wait a minute, y-you're that jerk back in Aspertia!"_

_The man scoffed, "That's great, tell me something I don't know. Honestly, it's a pleasure seeing you again." Brushing his bangs away from his eyes, his tone simply oozed sarcasm. His words touched her like poison and they did not cease to make her blood boil with vexation._

_She stomped angrily as she made her way over to him, countering audaciously despite the significant height difference between them. "Y'know, I could say that I'm surprised that you'd kidnap someone else's Pokemon, but since you reeked of bad news the moment I saw you, I really can't."_

_A fleeting look of confusion seemed to dash over him. Kidnap? "Yeah, I kidnapped this Herdier." The canine-like Pokemon had rolled over at his feet and the man bent down to take hold of its paws to make it look as if it was struggling. Though it honestly didn't appear so at all..."What're you gonna do about it, punk?"_

_She could have spewed numerous ways she'd beat him into a pulp. They backed up before she could utter them. "Just who are you?"_

_"I'm afraid my name's classified information." He had let go of the Herdier's paws and straightened his posture, brushing off a stray leaf that landed on his shoulder. "Now for my part of the Q&amp;A: have you ever heard of Team Plasma?"_

_Mei's brow furrowed. "Team Plasma...Didn't they break up some two years ago?" She looked at him suspiciously and something just told her that things weren't quite right. Why would he bring up such a topic? "...What're you getting at?"_

_"Let's just say, we're not quite done around these parts, and when we are, there won't be a mind in the world who wouldn't know about us."_

_"Wha-"_

_"Mei! Is the Herdier alright?" She was interrupted by Hugh and the ranch owners as they steadily approached._

_The man sighed, "Well, that's my cue. Sorry, but I gotta run. Try not to get in my way, brat." And with a smug smirk, he was off the scene, leaving behind a very flustered and enraged Mei._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Ugh! How is that wherever there's trouble, I find _you_?" Mei growled, brown orbs lit with anger, "Give me back those Pokemon!" She hoped she wouldn't come across Team Plasma (or this obnoxious snob in particular) anytime soon, but it seems now that her hopes were useless. It'd taken time for her to cool down and dismiss their last encounter as something unimportant.

The tall jerk glanced at his Pokemon, "You okay, Lex?" The Steel type nodded as its gaze was glued on Mei, forearm blades drawn and ready. He turned his attention to Mei. "Look, I'd love for you to stay and chat but this is none of your fucking business. Got that?"

"U-um...do you know two each other?" The shorter grunt inquired quietly, but he was promptly ignored. He seemed to have recovered from shock and was back on his feet.

"You took my Lilligant, and everyone else's Pokemon. So yes, it _is_ my business! Let them go, I won't say it again." Her hands clenched into fists at her side, her tone seething with contempt. The grunt all but quirked a brow at her fervor. She seemed quite fired up. Yes, at the moment she wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp. So she cut the chatting and went right to the point. "Lulu, use Flame Charge!" On command, the Pignite's body was engulfed in flames and Lulu plowed towards the Bisharp. To her disdain, it had dodged the attack again. It was surprisingly agile…With her attack evaded, Lulu rammed into a nearby tree. Shaking the brunt of the impact off, the Pignite's determination was not shaken and she assumed a stance again.

"Flame Charge- again!" The Bisharp had dodged it again and Mei's blood began to boil. Her patience was running thin.

"Brick Break!" Lulu took multiple swings; right, left, up, down, forward, diagonal. None of them landed a hit. Lex simply sidestepped. It always dodging- why won't it attack? Mei's growled with irritation and frustration. If she could only land an attack successfully! In midst of her frustration, her attention was drawn to a pink mass that came floating from within the woods. It appeared to be a Munna. It bobbed in the air and went to rest its two front legs on the taller grunt's shoulders.

Mei blinked with dwindling irritation and more confusion. The redheaded jerk greeted the Pokemon, "Great timing. Mind helping me out?" With a yawn, the Psychic type gave a drowsy but compliant mew. It's eyes glowed a luminous blue and Mei tensed. It was going to use Hypnosis!

"Crap- Lulu, dodge it!" Too late! Before Lulu could get out of range, the beam had struck her. The Pignite stumbled and attempted to fight off the drowsiness, but soon collapsed into a siesta. Mei rushed to her kneel by Pokemon's side, "Urgh…Lulu, please wake up!"

The blonde grunt piped up to get the other's attention, "U-um, everything looks about ready now, sir." His tone was implying that the should flee the scene as soon as possible.

"Ah, great." The taller grunt turned back to Mei, arms crossed over his chest ,"Like I said, this is none of your business. Turn back now before I make you regret it."

Mei held her Pignite in his arms, hoping that she would wake up but that did not seem to be happening anytime soon. Uncertainty began to wash over her again. She wanted to fight back. But what else could she do? Her only party Pokemon was unable to fight. She'd seen no use in bringing along extra Pokemon for the Contest beforehand. If only she'd evaluated the situation sooner...Her confidence began to falter as her heart beat faster. Did this mean she couldn't save the other Pokemon? Did that mean she wouldn't see Bonabelle again? And Meridith's Lillipup…She brought her gaze back up to meet with her opponent's. She wanted to barrage him with sour retorts, but the vengeance and conviction in her eyes spoke for her. Meanwhile, the trucks were completely loaded and the small squadron was prepared to leave. Knowing that there was no use in sticking around any longer, the two grunts took their leave.

But Mei knew she would find another way. She wouldn't give up now.


	3. Gameplan: Busting Team Plasma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Ah, I apologize for the long wait! ****Content for later chapters kept coming faster, so I took the opportunity to write them instead! ****I would also like to thank ****Florixta for leaving a review!** **You guys can also check my profile to see how far I've gotten with upcoming chapters (which I will try to keep updated whenever I have the time to write again). Moreover, I hope you guys stick around and R&amp;R! ****Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**"Gameplan: Busting Team Plasma"**_

Dejected and defeated, Mei made the trek back to town and meet with Meridith at the Pokemon Center. The air of the town had somewhat calmed since the incident. That is, if the police cars that were parked around the plaza square were ignored. The local authorities were tending to the stressed calls of contestants and bystanders who had their Pokemon stolen. She sighed and held her head low.

"Mei! There you are." Her attention was caught at the mention of her name and she looked up. Hugh had spotted her and jogged to join her by her side, "When I came here, I was kind of surprised to see cops sniffin' all the over the place. They said these weird looking machines came out of nowhere and started picking off Pokemon, one by one."

She murmured, "Yeah, one of them took Bonabelle and I tried to find out where they were all going. In the end, I ran into Team Plasma- no surprise there."

He gave an exaggerated and frustrated groan, "Of course, it had to be them…" He frowned and gave her a quick once over with a worried tenor, "You okay? They didn't hurt you right?"

"No, no I'm fine. But…they got away with a lot of Pokemon, Hugh. I don't know what they're gonna do with all of them."

"Those bastards- do you have any idea where they're headed?"

She glanced at him. "Not even a clue." The boy fell silent for a moment as his gaze fell to the ground. She knew how he felt about this. He held an intense grudge over Team Plasma after they stole his little sister's Purrloin. And he's done everything in his ability to get it back, but to no avail. He hated Team Plasma with his entire being.

"Sorry, I uh…I should've been there for you."

Mei slowed down for a moment and gave him a wide, grateful smile, "It's fine, Hugh. You wouldn't have known where I'd gone. But thanks a bunch for caring, Qwilfish boy."

Hugh's face flushed red and exclaimed tensely, "Geez, I-I asked you to stop calling me that 6 months ago, Mei!" The girl only laughed jovially as the doors to the Pokemon Center slid open. "We would've been a kick ass team, though. Y'know, me as the hero and you as my trusty sidekick!"

She quirked a brow and huffed with a smirk, "Who're you calling sidekick? You're the one I beat in battle four times in a row in the last three weeks."

"Mei! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Meridith stood from her seat and approached them. Since Mei left to follow Team Plasma, she tried her best to assist those who needed help before heading to the Pokemon Center. The building was busy tending to trainers as well as Pokemon who were not captured, but injured in the process.

"Thank you! I'm glad we're both here in one piece!" Mei laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, Hugh, this is Meridith." The girl moved aside to gesture towards the older woman, "Her Lillipup went missing before all the chaotic stuff happened so I tried to help her."

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled politely.

Meridith returned the gesture and beamed warmly. "And to you, too."

Mei rubbed her arm as she finally admitted, "And I-I'm sorry, I wasn't able to get the Pokemon back."

Meridith patted her shoulder and reassured, "Oh, please don't blame yourself over it. It wasn't your fault and you tried your best."

"I haven't given up, though. I've been thinking of a plan. It's a crazy one and I probably won't like it but I have to do it if I want to get our Pokemon back."

"So what do you have up your sleeve?" Hugh stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I can sneak into Team Plasma's headquarters in disguise and bust the Pokemon out, but there are still a million problems with that. First of all, I don't even know where to start. I have no idea where they are, how I can get in, or how I can get my hands on a spare uniform. Second of all, it's dangerous." She sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped. The more she discussed it, the crazier it seemed. "I'm not sure if it'll even work…But what else can I do? Waiting for the police to solve the problem might take weeks, and it might not even be one of their utmost priorities." She was wrought with worry. Who knew what Team Plasma were doing or planning to do with them? Torture? Experiments?

Her companions fell silent and considered the situation before Meridith added, "If it's worth anything, I have two friends who used to be part of Team Plasma. They may be able to help and explain more than I could."

Hugh blinked, "Really? Would you know where we can find them?"

The older brunette held her chin as she pondered, "The last time I visited them, they lived on the Village Bridge. Chances are you'd find them there! But Mei, you're right, this sounds really dangerous. If you really want to carry this out, please stay safe. If anything, it'd be safer to wait for the police."

Mei pressed her hand to her cheek, "I understand that, but who knows what they could be doing to the Pokemon. I think…it'd be better to do this as soon as possible. I'll be in and out, just like that. Fighting doesn't have to be involved as long as I'm careful." However, truthfully she was rather nervous. She really had no idea if her plan would work or not. Though one thing was for sure: it would be wrong to abandon her Pokemon as well those of the townspeople.

Meridith sighed. Mei, though cautious, was surprisingly determined. It seemed that it would be no easy feat to change her mind. But either way, Mei was a rather capable and skilled trainer..."Then please stay safe, okay?" The older woman drew a notepad and pen from her purse, scribbling something onto the paper before tearing it from the pad and handing it over. "Here's the address."

Mei accepted it. The note read: 201 Village Bridge. A bright smile graced her lips, "I'll try my best! If I find Lillipup, I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can."

* * *

The Village Bridge was at least three cities away from Driftveil. If they wanted to save Bonabelle and the others as soon as possible, they had better hit the road. After stocking up for the trip inside the Pokemon Center and saying their goodbyes to Meridith, they headed out of Driftveil. Police were still in the area but it appeared it wouldn't be long until they gathered enough information. The Contest, on the other hand, had been postponed until next month. It appeared as Mei and Hugh had more pressing matters to tend to.

Nearing the juncture between Driftveil and Route 6, Hugh's pace was slightly quicker as he started, "I hope you're not planning on going alone, Mei."

She grinned, "I think I could handle it myself."

With his hands clasped behind his head, Hugh piped up smugly beside her, "Face it, you need my help."

"Oh hardy-har, as if. Besides, you might beat up a grunt and blow our cover."

He scoffed. Well, too be honest, she wasn't wrong. That was one of the reasons why he couldn't have saved Purrloin himself in the first place. Besides, Team Plasma was not fodder. If he ran into their base head on without preparation, he would have his ass handed to him. He'd been training for months now in order to fight Team Plasma, but honestly, he'd felt insecure about his ability. But now that Mei was considering such a thing, he couldn't quite let her go alone.

The sun was still quite high in the sky as the duo made their way to the Village Bridge in hopes of gaining more information and a way to save the Pokemon before it was too late.

* * *

Somewhere along the coast of Undella Town, a hulking white sailing ship was docked on the shores. The lazy waves brushed against its wooden hull. Deep in the forest nearby, a grumbling and clanking reverberated until its source emerged from the trees. The trucks came to a stop at the edge of cliff, a few meters away from the side of the ship. The redheaded grunt yawned as he stepped out of the first truck, approaching the edge of the cliff. A voice spoke into the device around his ear, "Identification please."

"#409, Dedric Hafford."

The line went silent for a few seconds, "Verified. Deploying the bridge and opening Storage Unit 5. Standby." A whirring sounded from inside the ship as a portion of the side of the ship came apart to lay against the cliff and serve as a bridge. As the platform was lowered, the interior of the ship was revealed to be entirely built of steel. The wooden exterior was somewhat of a disguise. It would be alarming to have a large, militaristic steel vessel cruising the ocean.

"Load them up!" He stood aside and waved, gesturing for the vehicles to start crossing the bridge and onto the ship. Their engines rumbled as they drove over the bridge. After lining up the trucks, the drivers began unloading the cages into the spacious room. They'd acquired a wide array of Pokemon of all types. Dedric stood by and kept watch over the process to ensure that there would not be any possible interruptions (again). It seemed that it was an ideal time- Undella Town was rather quiet at the moment. A cage with a Lilligant passed his gaze and he caught a glimpse of it. Its green, leafy arms were nicked as it slumped in its cage, completely exhausted and expended. Has it been hitting the cage throughout the trip? If he recalled correctly, the brat said something about getting back her Lilligant. Could this be the one? He scoffed and muttered mentally, 'The little twerp must be bustin' her ass for this Pokemon.' He paused for a moment until an idea clicked in his head. He called out to the grunt hauling it into the storage, "You. Go find something else to do and leave that Lilligant with me."

The grunt stopped and gave Dedric a questionable look, "Uh, but wouldn't that be against what Colress ordered?"

"You heard me the first time, didn't you?" He glared at the grunt with thinning patience as he insisted, "I'll handle this one from here and fetch a replacement later." It seemed that the grunt was still unsure and had some questions to ask, but they were interrupted by Dedric's harsh tone, "Scram!" They nodded reluctantly and gave some uneasy words of understanding before scurrying off.

He would have to keep the Lilligant in a different unit for the time being. It would be, or at least was planned to be, replaced before the two weeks so that the change in numbers would go unnoticed. The Pokemon in Storage Unit 5 were reserved for Colress' experiments and were scheduled for tests in less than two weeks. Apparently, he was searching for a way to "unleash the true potential in a Pokemon's power".

A few feet away, the blonde grunt spotted him and noticed that he'd taken interest in the caged Grass type and approached him. "Um, sir, I hope you don't mind me asking, but i-isn't that Pokemon supposed to be loaded into the room?"

Dedric knelt down to the Pokemon's level and inspected its injuries, "Listen, that brat's gonna come runnin' over here for this Pokemon sooner or later, judging by her demeanor from when we last saw her." He stood to full height and folded his arms, "So, if she wants it back, she's gonna have to make a deal."


End file.
